


what am I going to do with you (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by what am I going to do with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what am I going to do with you (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What am I going to do with you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227965) by [Beautiful_Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Stranger/pseuds/Beautiful_Stranger). 



> The broken beaker represents how broken Sherlock is


End file.
